


The Truth You Can't Hide

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [38]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba is an android.  Jounouchi's weirdly attracted to him.





	The Truth You Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Day 38 of 50 Days of Pupship: Them as hybrids

"Look out, it's the Kaibandroid," Jounouchi said to his friends, watching their classmate enter the room.

"Oh, the human," Kaiba responded. "I am programmed with feelings, you know."

"I'd never have guessed."

"I never use them. I find them to be useless, much like yourself."

Jounouchi stepped forward. "Wanna say that again?"

Kaiba blinked. "I find them to be useless, much like yourself."

"That's it, Kaiba. C'mon, you and me, right now."

Kaiba looked him up and down. "You know you will lose the fight."

"I've taken guys bigger than you."

"I'm literally made of metal."

"So? I'll dent you!"

Kaiba shook his head and turned to his table. "You're very insistent about getting my attention, for someone who doesn't want it."

"Say what?"

"I mean, you go out of your way to talk to me." Kaiba cocked his head. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Jounouchi shook his hands in front of him. "No way! That'd be too weird. You're a robot."

"Android."

"Whatever. I'm not looking for sex robots."

"I'm not one."

"Still." Jounouchi shuddered and went back to his friends. Still, all through class, he kept stealing glances back at Kaiba where he sat rigidly straight and unmoving.

There was something unnerving about how human the Kaiba bot was. Maybe it was how human he looked with the way he acted. Still....

"Creepy," Jounouchi muttered.


End file.
